The Transformation
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome is bitten by a black inu. Kagome has an argument with Inuyasha about Kikyo, storms off. Will Inuyasha finally admit that he loves Kagome and Kagome admit her feelings to Inuyasha? Will Kagome finally kill Kikyo? I suck at summaries...read and review! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

The Transformation

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. So don't sue me. And this story is not for Kikyo lovers.

Chapter 1: The Bite ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She found herself crying again, crying over Inuyasha. Crying because she couldn't have the love she wanted from him. Crying because Kikyo always showed up ruining even the most happiest moments. Kagome found herself hating Kikyo. In the three years since she started travelling from her time to the Feudal Era, she had become a warrior. She trained with Sango in weaponry, hand to hand combat, poisons and how to counteract them. Her hair was now at her knees, she had put red streaks into her hair a couple months ago.

Kagome didn't see how she and Kikyo had looked alike. She had wavy midnight black blue hair, Kikyo had bone straight pitch black hair. Kagome was tanned from all the sun, Kikyo was pale sickeningly pale. Kagome was well-toned from training and travelling, Kikyo looked like a stick. Kagome had sapphire blue eyes that had silver specks, Kikyo's were a frozen chocolate brown. She supposed that they had similarities but that was no reason to compare them to each other.

Kagome found herself angry that Inuyasha couldn't see past that. Kagome was sick and tired of Inuyasha's bullshit as well as his daily insults and comparisons between her and Kikyo. When was he going to get it? Staring off into the distance, she wondered if she should head back to the Kaede's village. Kagome was now a skilled trained miko, more powerful then Midiriko when she was alive. Which had shocked everyone, though Inuyasha was never around when she trained so he didn't know about her powers being stronger then when she first arrived in the Feudal Era. She was like a female Sesshomaru when it came to the sword.

Kagome also got faster, her speed matched that of a demons now. She hated how Inuyasha would say Kikyo was the more powerful miko. That was a laugh, when she could in fact just kill Kikyo all over again sending her back to being dead where she should have been. If it wasn't for that witch stealing her soul, Kikyo wouldn't be walking among the living now.

Gods she hated Kikyo so much, she hated how she thought she was the better miko. How she continuously called her, her reincarnation. It pissed her off how Kikyo couldn't even call her by her name. How she'd love to run a sword through Kikyo's throat. While she was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the black inu walking towards her. Until it was too late. She then felt pain in her arm, she screamed so loud she was surprised it didn't start an earthquake.

Pulling the black inu from her arm harshly which caused the inu's fangs to rip her arm open. Causing her to scream again, she threw the inu away from her. Looking down at her arm, she saw the nasty deep wound.

'What am I going to do now? I so wasn't looking forward to getting wounded. I guess it's off to Kaede's village.' Kagome thought as she pushed herself off the ground.

Again Kagome was surprised, she had screamed and yet Inuyasha or the others hadn't come running. What was the world coming too? Sighing, she started to walk towards Kaede's village. Arriving at the village, Sango and Miroku were sitting in front of the fire, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, Shippo was playing with the children in the village...how did they not hear her scream?

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kagome asked or well more like snapped coldly. She was angry that none of them came to see if she was okay. They just pretended that they didn't hear her scream.

Sango looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked.

That just there, had proved that her friends honestly didn't care. They would have immediently noticed the deep gushing wound on her arm. But they didn't, instead they looked at her like she was another Inuyasha having a tantrum about something.

"Why didn't you guys come the moment I screamed?" Kagome hissed, it was like they were stupid or something.

"You screamed? We didn't hear a thing Kagome. Oh my god! What happened to your arm?!" Sango said, then took notice of Kagome's bleeding arm.

"How could you not hear me scream? Anyways I need to get this wound bandaged up before I bleed to death," Kagome said as she walked into Kaede's hut where her backpack was. She pulled out her first aid kit. She grabbed some bandages, and peroxcide. Pouring the peroxcide on her wound, she hissed in pain for a moment then tightly bandaged her arm.

The moment Kagome had finished bandaging her arm, Inuyasha walked into the hut. Kagome looked at him with a bored look on her face. She didn't want to know where he was. She looked away not wanting to look at him any longer.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, he had noticed that her arm was bandaged. He had heard Kagome scream, but he didn't know why. He had run in her direction, it looked like he hadn't made it in time.

"A black inu bit me." Was Kagome's only response. She didn't feel the need to explain more to him.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "why do you smell like you've been crying? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, now he had to ask? How stupid could he get? It wasn't rocket science...he was the reason she was crying. He was always the reason she ended up crying. Most of the time she'd run home. But there was no reason too. She didn't need to worry her mother over a trivial wound; she didn't need to give people a reason to believe her weak.

"Nothing is wrong. And I don't believe that it's any of your business." Kagome said coldly, putting her first aid kit back into her bag.

"It is my fucking business Kagome. It's my job to look after the group. Just tell me what's wrong," Inuyasha snapped.

"You want to know why I was crying? Maybe you'd know more if you didn't run off every time Kikyo came around." Kagome snapped back, narrowing her eyes in anger. She was pissed the hell off, who did he think he was?

Inuyasha frowned, growling low in his throat, "do not put Kikyo into everything. She has nothing to do with your problems Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out, now he was pissed. What was Kagome's problem? Why did she hate Kikyo so much? What had Kikyo done to her that made her so bitter?

"She has everything to do with my problems, Inuyasha! She's the reason I cry, she's the reason my happiest moments are always ruined, she's the reason I find myself hating it when she comes around!" Kagome yelled, she was tired of him always sticking up for Kikyo.

"Why do you hate her so much Kagome!? She has done nothing to you!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Has done nothing? Inuyasha you don't know anything do you? She has tried to kill me, she has attempted to take everything from me. I will not allow that to happen. The next time I see her I'll kill her." Kagome snarled, she hated Kikyo. Why were they even talking about her?

"Stay away from her Kagome! Kikyo isn't like that. She wouldn't kill an innocent!" Inuyasha argued, he wanted to believe that Kagome was wrong where Kikyo was concerned. He knew that Kikyo worked along side Naraku, he knew that she was seeing the vile spider hanyou; because she smelled of Naraku every time. He knew that she had killed people, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Don't deny it Inuyasha. You know she's betraying you by seeing Naraku. You know that she's killed innocents as well as the bad. You know that she has tried to kill me!" Kagome yelled, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sleeping outside!" Kagome snapped before she stormed outside. She walked back to the goshinboku, climbed the ancient tree and sat in it's highest branches. When she had left she didn't see the saddened look on Inuyasha's face. Or the look of realization at what she had just said. She didn't see the look of love that he had for her on his face either.

During the night, while she was sleeping her body started changing. Her hair grew to her ankles, her cheeks obtained two light purple stripes as did her wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. She grew a tail that matched her hair, even though her eyes were closed gold specks appeared in her irisies. Her ears pointed elven, she grew claws and fangs. In the middle of her forehead, appeared a crescent moon with two five pointed stars on the tips and a purple teardrop in the middle a symbol that she was a miko.

Kagome Higurashi was no longer human but a black inu demoness. Though the wound on her arm was bandaged, it had healed during her transformation. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Transformation

Chapter 2: Explaining To Mother part 1

It was morning, the morning air was slightly chilly. The sun shined down through the trees and into Kagome's eyes. She groaned with irritation but the groan ended up being a growl. She opened her eyes, only to notice several things that she didn't yesterday. She could see morning dew on the leaves on a tree several miles away when she couldn't before. She could hear things much better, she could even hear Sango's and Miroku's conversation about where they were going next. She heard Shippo's light snores from inside Kaede's hut and Kirara's purring as she cleaned herself.

She heard everyone's heartbeats, which she also couldn't before. Sniffing the air, she smelled many different scents, something she never could notice before. She smelt the fresh morning air that smelled faintly of water. Then she sniffed again, smelling four scents. One that smelled like chocolate and vanilla, one that smelled of mint and sandlewood, one that smelled like cinnamon and taffy and one that smelled like caramel and herbs.

Kagome's first guess was that the chocolate and vanilla belonged to Sango. The cinnamon and taffy belonged to Shippo, the mint and sandlewood belonged to Inuyasha, and the caramel and herbs belonged to Miroku. Why Miroku smelled of caramel she wouldn't know. That had yet to exist in the Feudal Era, so it confused her grately.

Purring softly to herself, as she enjoyed the scent of mint and sandlewood which was one of her favorites. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft and silky brushing against her ankles. Looking at her feet she took notice of the silky black blue tail swaying back and forth. Kagome raised her eyebrow wondering what the hell was going on. She looked at her hands only to notice she had claws and not her usual blunt fingernails. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she noticed they were pointed. Licking her lips she yelped when her tongue was pricked on something. She opened her mouth only to feel fangs where her normal blunt canines were.

Now she was really confused. Did she wake up in an ulternate universe where everything was backwards? She was human wasn't she? What the hell happened to her? She jumped from the tree gracefully landing on her feet. That was deffinitely not something she could have done had she been human. She would have broken something. She had to go see Inuyasha. She raced off to find a lake or river. When she found a river, she looked into the water. She saw a beautiful demoness looking back at her.

'What the hell? Is that me?' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to look at herself.

Her eyes had completely changed, they had gold in her sapphire blue eyes. The silver was mixing in nicely. She took notice of the crescent moon with two five pointed stars and a teardrop in the middle of her forehead. If her memory served her right, that was marking of a dog demon and miko. Since that is what she was.

Kagome knew that she couldn't go home looking like this. She couldn't go to school either. She didn't want people asking questions they really shouldn't be asking. She didn't want to be the center of attention. And she didn't want her friends hounding her to go on a date with Hojo. That was the one thing she didn't want happening.

While she was still looking at herself, she didn't hear or sense Inuyasha come up behind her.

"Who are you, wench?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Kagome sighed, here we go.

"Inuyasha, sit. I'm not a wench," Kagome snapped before she stood back up and glared down at him.

BANG! Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. He once again ate dirt because of his manners.

"Damn it Kagome! I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" Inuyasha yelled but it was muffled by the ground.

"Sorry... but you calling me names is pissing me off. And as for your information I changed." Kagome said calmly.

The spell finally wore off, he stood up on his feet and looked at her. His eyes widened, he then remembered the wound on her arm the night before. When he looked at her arm, he saw that the bandage was off and no wound was to be seen. His jaw hit the ground, the demoness in front of him was none other then Kagome. The woman he loved. But he never told her his feelings, in fear that she wouldn't feel the same.

"I'm glad you figured it out." Kagome said as she smiled.

"K-Kagome? What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, shocked out of his damn mind.

"I must of changed over night, the same night that black inu bit me." Kagome replied with a shrug. She didn't care, she liked the new her.

"I like it," Inuyasha said as he smirked.

"I know you do. By the way you smell funny. Why's that?" Kagome said as she raised her eyebrow.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'shit she smelled my arousal. Wow that nose is good! What do I do now? She's fucking sexy now that she's a demoness.' Inuyasha thought as he tried to rid his arousal by thinking of other things, Miroku in a pink frilly dress, no. Sesshomaru in a pink kimono? Ugh... that did it.

"Umm you must be imagining it." Inuyasha said. "We should return to camp."

Kagome nodded, she needed to explain her sudden change to everyone. Sighing she started walking in the direction of the camp. What would she do? How would she explain this to her mother? Damn she had a exam in a few weeks; but she couldn't attend all because of her new look. Her mother would disapprove of her not attending school. So she had to think of something, something to cover or hide her appearance. That's it! She could go to a village and have a charm made to hide her appearance. No that wouldn't work, not everyone is fond of youkai. So she closed her eyes and her hair still stayed at her knees, the markings disappeared, her ears returned to normal, her claws and fangs disappeared returning to normal. She was once again human and her tail vanished. Kagome smiled, this shall do.

They returned to the village, Shippo was playing with the village kids, Sango was sitting at the fire and Miroku? Well she didn't know where he was. Oh wait, he was standing behind Sango itching to touch her ass. Kagome's eyebrow started twitching with annoyance.

"Miroku, if you want to keep that hand I suggest you remove it from Sango's ass." Kagome snapped.

Miroku frowned but pulled his hand away. "Why must you accuse me of such things Kagome?"

"Because your a pervert..." Kagome said in a bored tone.

Miroku sighed, Sango turned to glare at him. "Don't act all sad. I would have beat the shit out of you."

Kagome smirked, "yes she would have."

Kagome frowned, 'damn...I have to explain to my mother...so I have to go back to my time.' Kagome thought.

She sighed, she had to tell the others that she was leaving. "Guys, I have to go home. I need to talk to my mother." Kagome said.

"No. You are not going home. We haven't found any jewel shards!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome growled at him as she glared daggers at him. He glared back not backing down.

"I. Am. Going. Home. Inuyasha!" Kagome said slowly as if she was talking to a little kid.

Inuyasha growled, he didn't like where this was going. Of course they hadn't found any jewel shards yet; and they haven't found any signs of Naraku anywhere.

"No your not!" Inuyasha argued.

"Yes I am!" Kagome argued back, she hated fighting him every time she wanted to go home.

Inuyasha sighed, he hated fighting with Kagome every time she wanted to go home. Why didn't she understand that they had jewel shards to find? They hadn't found any in months, and no signs of Naraku what so ever. He wanted to search some more, and he didn't want to be separated from Kagome. Wait... what was he thinking? Why would he be hesitant to be away from Kagome? Of course he knew a long time ago and came to realization that he loved her. He was just afraid of telling her. Maybe he will tell her, once they got to her time.

With that decision made, he nodded. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Kagome nodded, she didn't want to be away from him either. Maybe she could finally tell him her feelings.

With that set in mind, the two walked off to the bone eater's well and jumped in. 


End file.
